Dravicus Family
The Dravicus Family is perhaps one of the oldest and most well established families in the Isles of Jarul and perhaps even throughout the Southern lands. Perhaps the only rivals to the great family of Dravicus are those great families of Llysia. The Dravicus, oft shortend to Dravii, have resided in Skylyn since the days of Elias Skythran. They had originally gone to Skylyn in order to avoid certain death due to the Old Patriarch's dealings in a religious pact. Narrowly escaping, the members who made it to Skylyn each went their separate ways as much as they could; Each established some great thing that forever changed Skylyn. Ever since then, for six hundred years, the Dravii have inhabited Skylyn. The Dravii are most well known for the Citadel of Dravii, as well as the large mercenary armies they loan out to the highest bidder; They also run the infamous Dravii Imperial Bank which serves Skylyn's wealthy elite. The Dravicus family also manages various other enterprises, varying from mining operations to the University of Dravos Arakanae. it is believed the Dravii also have at their disposal a secretive organization of assassins. History Origins The origins of the Dravicus family are largely unknown. Some theories speculate that they predate even the Tavrosian Empire, and perhaps even helped it come into existence as a power play. Other theories suggest they were eligible claimants to the Kingdom of Esgard who were not allowed to take power. Some speculate their origins are Llysian. Any history prior to that of their's on Skylyn, is largely based on speculation and not fact. Early History The Dravii were quick to begin various enterprises on Skylyn, from the founding of the university, to the discovery of gemstones and metals deep below the earth. Even the creation of a military organization, and the creation of a secret guild to protect the Dravii were some of the first acts. Under Thyymes Dravicus the Citadel of Dravii was built, and ever since it has grown and expanded. Asynjur Dravicus Lord Asynjur Dravicus the Wise was the great, great grandson of Lord Thyymes. Asynjur is famed because he established peacable relations with Dawnguard. It was under his leadership that Dawnguard and Skythos became sister-cities. He is also widely praised as being the father of Krolesk's minor clans. He had five sons; Varstuvius, Aldarina, Varzus, Tyis, and Thyymes the Third. Each of these sons established their own legacies of note, bringing on themselves praise, and bringing praise to Lord Asynjur the Wise. Betrayal of Tyis In a time when the Dravicus family had just deposed their Lord Patriarch for attempting to incite war with Krolesk, Sylus Tyis murdered the newly appointed Lord Patriarch. What followed was the greatest war that ever occurred in the North. The sheer destructive forces in effect destroyed numerous towns and cities that had dated back to Kal'Krish times, and some that had even been established by Jaylem Jarude. An estimated twelve factions participated, and following the war, the ''Dawnguard Convention'' was created and signed by those who participated in the war. Lord Patriarch Septimus Sartimbus, Lord Patriarch Septimus Sartimbus, Warden of the Four seas, the twelve towers, the three provinces and Protector of the Citadel is worthy of independent mention due to his outstanding achievements. During the Betrayal of Tyis, Septimar Sartimbus was named Protector of the Citadel by the Citadel of Dravii's Council of Wardens. As Protector it was his duty to lead the Dravii, and in effect Skylyn, until a worthy successor to the slain patriarch could be found. Night of the Red Tulip Two decades after Red Jarul's Day which saw the death of the Lord Patriarch, the radical Skythranites had been gaining support in Skylyn. They called for the exile of all Dravii sympathizers and death to the Dravicus family. The Dravii did not approve of this and were quick to deal harshly with the Skythranites. What followed has since been known as the Night of the Red Tulip. More events happened in-between. They're just not listed yet. War of the Tulips The involvement of Krolesk's High King, Jason Vrock, led to an internal war between Dravii factions. The results of the war united the Dravii under the leadership of the Dravicus family, once and for all. It also ended the act of each branch of the family having their own Lord Patriarch. It was also cited numerous times in the talks of Skylyn secession, mainly in order to promote the idea of leaving a nation that is wiling to attack its own members. The event was known as the War of the Tulips. Skylyn's Secession The Dravii played a crucial role in the peaceful secession of Skylyn from Krolesk. With international support, and citing the War of the Tulips, Dravii-financed activists managed to sway Skylyn to the act of seceding and obtaining their independence for good. The Dravii benefited enormously as they were left in charge of trade policy, and defending the nation of Skylyn. The Elusive Monitor In the 94 AE, the Monitor made his move. It was a time of chaos. Initially the Dravii supplied the Monitor, with weapons, rations and of course some trained soldiers. It was a normal business arrangement at the start. As events unfolded it was revealed that some of the Dravii had intended to turn on Lord Patriarch Lycaon Dravicus, their attempts failed and Lycaon had them harshly dealt with. The Dravii then organized and moved on Dawnguard, in hopes to liberate it. As it so happened, Dawnguard was liberated when they got there. However as to not waste a trip, the treaty known as the Second Dawnguard Convention was created between the parties present. More to come... later Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Skythions Category:Notable Lists Category:Stub